


Intermission

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Missionary Position, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: It was an accident. Really.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 10:Mommy/Daddy kink| Somnophilia | Scissoring
Relationships: Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this was.

It was an accident. Really.

The vicar's captain, one Jonathan Mars, was balls-deep inside him in the captain's quarters when he let slip a groaned "Oh, _Daddy_..." 

He certainly hadn't meant for their little affair to come to a cold stop; if he'd known it would, he might not have said it at all.

Mars had a look in his dark eyes. Max wasn't sure what the Hell it meant; only that he wanted him to keep going. "Father..." he breathed, "did you say what I think you just said?"

"Yes?" Max was too horny to feel embarrassed.

"'Cause that's hot. Do it again." 

Max blinked, unsure if he'd really just heard that. Then, with a smile, he purred "Yes, _Daddy,_ " and wrapped his arms tighter around Mars' neck. Whatever his captain desired.

The pace was rougher than he was used to. He couldn't complain, though; it was some of the best sex he'd had in years. 

"So," he said as they lay side by side panting, "that's new." 

"Yeah." Mars' dark skin shone brightly in the glow of his computer screen. "I had no idea I was even into that." 

Max smirked as he cushioned his head on his arms. "We may have to experiment. Get more...definitive results." 

The captain grinned his charming boyish grin. "I'm game if you are!" 

Their next few sessions did, indeed, show more fruitful results. Mars took to the whole 'Daddy' thing like a saltuna to the water. Max found it fun, too, to play along. "You gonna be good for Daddy?" Mars growled after pouncing on him one night. Continuously impressed with his captain's stamina and determination, an idea struck Max. "What will you do if I'm not?" he asked. "Will I have to be punished?"

"Mmmm, maybe." They fumbled into the ship's one bathroom, a mess of fumbling hands and lips. 

True to his word, a soon as Max was out of his clothes, Mars gave him a series of spankings, ten on each bare cheek. "Think you've made made it up to Daddy...how 'bout your reward?" 

So it was that Max found himself butt naked, facing the shower wall with his legs spread, as his captain fucked him raw, all as he cried "Oh, Daddy! Harder, Daddy!"

Later on, the vicar would question his life choices, asking himself how in the galaxy he'd managed to get here. 

But for now, he had no complaints whatsoever.


End file.
